


Scorch.

by BornofFlame



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Heterochromia, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Human, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Italiano | Italian, Kidnapping, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Pain, Psychological Torture, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Unethical Experimentation, Unreliable Narrator, and a GUN, but also coffee, mute character, remy also needs a hug, remy and patton are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: What do you do when your son goes missing, taken from his room in the middle of the day?Virgil Tempesta-Sanders is gone, and it's not up to his fathers whether he lives or dies anymore.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 16
Kudos: 47





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this gets dark and the narrator(s) are unreliable, so when it says in the fic that the ending is bad- it's not.  
> Trigger Warnings at the bottom.
> 
> enjoy!

If you asked Virgil Tempesta-Sanders what type of story this was, he’d choke out that it was a love story.

If you asked Roman Prince, he’d look up at you with steely determination and declare it a tragedy.

If you asked Patton Sanders, he’d grasp your hand, the lost hope shining in his eyes as he called it a story of a lost soul- one that he hoped he could find again.

Remy Tempesta would answer before you asked, cursing at you in Italian. To him, it was the story of pain, to the point of comedy.

Logan Alt would not respond, how could he, with no tongue?

And in the darkest of crevices, where only the gods of chaos truly lived, the snake and the duke would laugh and say that they were all wrong. This story was nothing. But what are gods, nothing as well?

You can turn back, for this story has no happy ending.


	2. Speech Impediment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan hates his job.  
> it's not like he can speak up about it though. (okay. that was mean, even for me.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!
> 
> TW's at the end.

They had cut out his tongue. Logan could still feel the phantom pains of the limb (appendage? member? shit if he knew anymore) , even though it’s been three years since he was punished that way.

Not that he ever spoke much to begin with, but it had been nice to at least have that option. 

Now Logan stood outside a house, looking up at the window where a shape kept moving past, obviously pacing. 

The next target in the Process. He pitied this target, according to the file that was stored in his car, the kid had turned seventeen only a few months earlier. However, the age of the kid didn’t matter to Logan, he was only the delivery boy, stealing targets so that the one on his back wasn’t pegged.

Logan knew that this wasn’t going to end well.

…

Virgil was nervous.

Okay, that was an understatement, he was terrified. It was a nice spring day outside and he had opened up the window while he cleaned his room and jammed to MCR that was loud enough in his headphones that he didn’t hear the person slipping something into the water that was on his desk.

He was actually terrified to be starting public school again, and after taking a three month break to be homeschooled, Virgil wasn’t sure if any of his old friends would remember him.

Virgil spun in time with the music, sitting down at the desk to look over the paper that held his class schedule on it. He took a quick drink of the water, noting that it tasted… dusty?

Eh, he had been cleaning his room, and it wasn’t like a bit of odd water would kill him. Virgil put the still half full glass out of reach as he pulled out a sketchbook, opening to a page with a half inked skeleton.

It was part of the portfolio that he was putting together for an apprenticeship at the local tattoo parlor that said that they’d train him if his work was good enough.

He was about five minutes in when his hand jerked and he dragged a line of Sharpie through the work, ruining it.

“What the…” Virgil ripped the page out and crumpled it up, head feeling a bit foggy as he leaned back in the chair to throw away the ruined project.

Virgil turned back to see the guy on his roof.

“Holy shit!”

The guy looked at him, seemingly annoyed, before climbing in through the window.

Virgil stood and held up his fists. “Stay back, I’ll yell.” He warned as the guy just ignored him and stalked forward, grabbing his wrists before he could swing.

He could barely struggle as he was pulled to the window, limbs growing heavy as the panic crept in, making it hard to breathe.

Why wasn’t his captor saying anything? The silence was worse than whispered threats and when Virgil opened his mouth to scream, the guy just transferred both of Virgil’s wrists to one hand so that he could clamp the other over his mouth. He was practically dragged out of the window and for once, Virgil was grateful that he had been out on the roof a few times because it gave him an advantage over whoever this guy was.

Virgil let his legs give out, which sent him sliding down the roof as the guy lost his grip almost falling himself. The pair circled around each other, Virgil trying not to drop into a panic attack and the guy calmly getting closer, still not speaking.

“Why won’t you say anything?” Virgil finally yelled, borderline hysterical.

The man opened his mouth and Virgil just about threw up. The shock factor of seeing the guy without a tongue gave him the advantage, and soon enough, Virgil was once again trapped.

…

Logan was understandably upset. The kid hadn’t passed out from the roofie and so now he had to forcibly remove him from the house, and pull him down the ladder.

He really didn’t want to do it this way, but after showing his muteness to the kid, he was surprisingly compliant. Logan loaded him into the van, getting in himself as he shut the door and then pulled a water bottle out, offering it to the shaking kid.

“No…”

Logan shrugged and set the water down before climbing into the driver’s seat, leaving the kid stuck in the back.

Hopefully he’d drink the water. It had a mild sedative that would hopefully be more effective than the stuff in his room.

If not, there were other ways to knock out a test subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: non con drugging, roofies, discussion of loss of tongue, U!Logan.
> 
> stay safe out there!  
> -Satellite/Starships/Ky


	3. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> roman enters the arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patton's part is a flashback to about a 13 hrs earlier from roman's point

It was another normal day for Roman. Wake up, shower, eat one of those seven hour energy gels and then put on the lab coat before shadowing one of the other biologists for the day, ready to do whatever they needed. It was long and boring and Roman honestly wished that there was something more interesting to do.

Today was different though. Roman woke up to the sound of someone screaming. It cut off after a few seconds and then just as quickly, there was the sound of a scuffle happening from what Roman guessed as a few floors down.

Perks of living at work. You hear everything that’s going on. Roman got up and opened his door, sticking his head out to see that the other people on the floor were doing the same, all curious.

An older woman looked back at Roman and shrugged. “First time?”

“What?”

“Last time we had a screamer was nearly three years ago. Most come quietly.”

“I’m still lost.”

“The test subjects? I heard we were supposed to be getting a new one soon, but you know how it is.” She explained before retreating back into her room, leaving Roman feeling more confused than when the conversation started. He ducked back into his room and got dressed, leaving less than a moment later to go talk with his father.

…

Virgil snapped at the person closest to him, nearly taking off their finger. Hands grabbed at him and he hissed, squirming to get out of the grip.

“You said that he’d come passive!” One voice seemed to be directing itself at the person who had dragged Virgil here.  
“Are you seriously arguing with a mute?” Another voice snapped as someone helped pin Virgil down, one hand covering his mouth as a face came into view. “Holy shit, his eyes are different colors.”

“We have an unwilling test subject and you’re focusing on it’s eyes? Just put the muzzle on and drug it so we can get on with our day.”

The hand from around his mouth was removed and Virgil screamed as loudly as he could, abruptly getting cut off as a metal plate was shoved into his mouth, effectively separating his jaw and preventing him from speaking as the rest of the muzzle was buckled on. 

“All better.”

Virgil hissed.

…

Roman was pacing. There was something about the mahogany door to his father’s office that had always scared him and today was no different. Although, unlike other days, where he’d pace and then walk off, today he knocked three times and then took a few steps back. The door swung open after a minute and Dr. Prince stood there, one eyebrow arched.

“Roman.”

“Father.”

“What is this meeting about?” His father stepped aside to allow Roman to come in as the teen nervously sat down on one of the plush chairs.

“I… I wanted to know about the new test subject.” Roman admitted once his father had sat down.

“Ah, the human. Well, since you’re almost old enough to stop shadowing your coworkers, we decided to restart an old experiment.”

Roman knew instantly and his eyes narrowed. “That’s illegal.”

“Hmm, well we have a few creative workarounds. And the subject is six months younger than you, so it’d be great bonding.”

“Father, I won’t participate in this.”

“We can always kill the subject.” Dr. Prince’s voice went soft as he looked down at his hands. “It’s parents would be so disappointed to be delivered a broken body.”

Roman froze. “You wouldn’t.”

_ “I have.” _

The threat did it’s job. Roman nodded and stood. “When do I start?”

…

Patton got home with groceries at exactly 5:45 pm.

“Hello!”  
The house was silent, but he’d long gotten used to that, with how reclusive Virgil often was and with Remy no doubt still working at the coffee shop that he had decided to use as a home base rather than an actual home office. Patton took the groceries to the kitchen and set them on the counter, turning to the sink so he could wash his hands.

“Hello frog.”

Patton stiffened. “Snake.”

“Hmm.”

He slowly turned to see the snake sitting on his counter, all six sets of arms out.

“What brings you here.” Patton asked, keeping his voice light as he pulled an apple out of one of the grocery bags and offered it to the snake.

“Oh I just love coming in where I’m not invited.” The snake took the apple and it disappeared into the folds of his cloak, no doubt joining the collection of offerings that others had given them over the centuries.

“Clearly.”

“I was just coming to offer another deal frog.”

“No more deals.” Patton opened the fridge and loaded in the milk and eggs before spinning back around to see that the snake hadn’t moved and was still watching him, looking for a weakness.

“It involves a itsy bitsy spider.”

“Keep my son out of this bastard.”

“I wish I could.” The snake sighed and something flashed in his gold eye that Patton didn’t recognize. “A warbler seems to have snatched up the spider.”

“I don’t know any warblers.” Patton said cautiously as the snake laughed.

“owl was once a warbler. Then he got addicted to that horrible stuff you humans consume.

“It’s coffee.”

“Bleh. Anyways, if you’re unable to strike a deal, I best be on my way.” the snake stole one last apple from the bag and seemingly sank into the floor, going off to god knows where. Patton waited a heartbeat to make sure that the snake was actually gone, before rushing upstairs to Virgil’s room.

The door was closed.

That was fine, everything was fine….

Patton knocked. “Vee?”

No answer.

Again.

Nothing.

Patton opened the door to see scattered art from the wind, a phone lying on the ground and very distinct signs of at least two people being in the room at some point. 

Wherever Virgil was, it wasn’t here anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: muzzling mentions, mentions of non con drugging, mentions of murder, mentions of bad deals.
> 
> patton is frog, janus is snake, remy is owl, virgil is spider, logan is warbler. Janus doesn't know anyone's names and so he uses animals. Patton doesn't know janus' name and most people would call janus the snake anyways.


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remy finds out  
> roman meets virgil   
> logan is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you thought this fic was abandoned...  
> you'd be wrong. It just wasn't updated for over a month  
> enjoy!  
> -ky
> 
> (TW: muzzling, blood, getting tazed/shocked)

[[Tracked phone call between Remy Tempesta and Patton Sanders, 6:30 pm EDT.]]

_ “I need you to come home.” _

_“What’s wrong amore?”_ _  
__“Virgil’s gone.”_

_ “Honey, he could just be out with friends…” _

_ “Remy, now.” _

…

Remy Tempesta burst into the house, heart pounding as he rushed upstairs to see that Patton was sitting on the ground in the middle of Virgil’s room, staring at the phone in his hands.

“Babes.”

Patton looked up and Remy was surprised to see that he wasn’t crying. “Hey.”

It took Remy a minute to assess the situation, the still opened window, art scattered.

“You think someone took him?”

“I don’t know?” Patton admitted as he stood shakily. “We need to call his friends or something. But the Snake came before I ran up here to check on him… I really think that he’s gone.”

Remy took a deep breath and reached out to grip Patton’s shoulders. “Amore, guardami.”

Patton sniffed. “I am.”

“It’s gonna be okay. He’ll be back before midnight, you know how he gets.” Remy folded Patton into a hug and gently rested his head on top of Patton’s. “Virgil can look after himself, the Snake’s probably just messing with you.”

“I hope so.”

…

Virgil, on the other hand, was not having a good time. He’d already spent the past few hours after waking up from a restless sleep, most of it clawing at the muzzle on his face.

The room they had him in was strange, all bright white with what he assumed was a two way mirror, floors and walls padded. There was also a chair, and it was bolted into the floor, which was a shame, since Virgil probably would’ve thrown it by now. Although, that was probably the reason why it was bolted in.

The door opened and Virgil turned away from the mirror window to see that the person was dressed in a lab coat, holding a tray.

“Hello!”

Virgil watched as they approached. They seemed friendly, but then again, didn’t everyone at some point. He waited until they were a few steps away, before jumping forward and tackling them to the ground.

The tray went flying out of the person’s hands as they went to counter Virgil’s attack, and a moment later, a burning pain was rippling through Virgil, causing him to roll off the person.

“What the hell?”

Virgil brought a cautious hand up to his neck, feeling nothing there. He rolled to look at the person, who was holding what looked like a pen that was crackling with electricity.

“I brought you food and you tried to kill me?” The person hastily slipped the pen away as Virgil glared. “Don’t look at me like that, it was self defense.”

The person gathered up the contents from the tray, an apple and packaged crackers before kneeling across from Virgil. “I’m Roman. He/him, and unfortunately I have to deal with you and make sure you don’t go fucking feral.”

Virgil wanted to snark something back at Roman, but even the thought of moving or talking made his sore body ache. So he just glared again, hoping it got his point across.

Roman smiled nervously at him. “If you want to eat… We can take off the muzzle.”

Virgil lay there limply as Roman reached forward and brushed a finger along the side of the contraption, it clicking open and falling away from his face.

“Please don’t bite me.” Roman slid the tray closer to Virgil. “I don’t want to hurt you again.”

Virgil sat up, wincing in pain as he reached for the food. As much as his mind was screaming that it wasn’t safe, it had to be better than dying of starvation.

At least that’s what he told himself.

…

Roman watched as the test subject tore open the crackers and took a bite out of one, subtly shifting away from him as he ate.

He was still dressed in the clothes he came with and it all but highlighted the angry red taze burn that stood out on his neck. Not to mention the slightly bleeding fingers from scratching at the muzzle. Not even one day in and he was already injured. 

“Can I ask for a name?”

The subject swallowed what he was eating and bared his teeth. “Fuck you.” 

Roman sighed. “I just want to be nice.”

“Nice people don’t kidnap.” 

“I’m just as trapped here as you.” Roman looked away. “I’ve never really been outside this property.”

“Not my fault.” The subject grabbed the apple and took a bite, still cautious. Roman threaded his fingers together and looked down at them.

“I’m seventeen too. I just wished that I got a normal life, but I didn’t.”

The room was quiet.

“I’m sorry Roman.” The test subject’s voice was barely above a whisper and when Roman looked back up, the other had set down his food to extend a hand. “Truce? I won’t attack you again.”

Roman shook it. “And the others?”

“Hopefully I can emotionally or physically scar them for life. I’m still gonna try to get out of here.”

Roman laughed softly. “Fair enough. But I don’t think any of it will work.”

The subject shrugged and took another bite of his apple. “I don’t care, I just want to go home to my--” He cut himself off and looked away. “That’s none of your business.”

Roman nodded. “Can I get your name now? I don’t want to refer to you by your test number.”

The test subject sighed. “Virgil.”

“It’s very nice to meet you.”

“Wish I could say the same.”

…

Virgil ate as slowly as he could, because he knew that the second he was done, Roman would leave and he’d be muzzled again.

Was it toeing the line to make friends with one of the people who called you a test subject? Undoubtedly, but at this point, anything that could give him a chance of escape would be gold later on.

…

“You know Logan, you make an excellent person to talk to. I don’t have to worry about you spilling my secrets anywhere.”

Logan stood stiffly as Dr. Prince sat back in his chair. 

“The subject should be ready for basic testing by the end of the week, then preliminary trials by next month. I want you to keep up on the family over the next few days, make sure they don’t try to snoop around.”

Logan nodded.

“Excellent. You may go and do whatever you do when not around me.”

_ Pretentious bastard.  _ Logan’s mind muttered as he walked out of the office, brushing past Dr. Prince’s disgruntled looking son, who had a fresh bruise blooming across his cheek as he carried an empty tray away from the area where the test subjects were held.

As much as Logan didn’t want to go back to that neighborhood again, it would be best to get it over with now instead of waiting for tomorrow to start the stake out. So with a sigh, he went to pack his bags.

**Author's Note:**

> join the discord? [here](https://discord.gg/kFZCXg)
> 
> [TW: mentions of loss of tongue]


End file.
